


Tmnt Mistress

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: RaphaelxMolly





	Tmnt Mistress

Mariko laid sideways on her daybed with her fiery hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore a one piece, violet lingerie she just bought today, wanting to try it on, it was surprisingly comfortable and she didn’t want to take it off. She began to slide her hands down her body as she was starting to feel horny. A smirk came to her lips as she big her bottom lip.

Raph made his way through the hallway of the mansion his mistress lived in. He was off duty and was just exploring really, still with his uniform and gloves on however.

Molly was in because she loved to wear cosplay she in a skimpy bride outfit that consisted of a bra undies thigh socks heels fingerless gloves and a veil all in pastel yellow.

Donnie with his tuxedo and gloves on was heading to where his mistress lived on the second floor and was gonna ask her if she wanted any tea and snacks.

Mariko laid her head back on the daybed and started to masturbate, moaning softly to herself as she did her work to herself. She wished for someone to come in to pleasure her.

Raph walked into a random but froze at the door as he saw his mistress, he hid back, nearly instantly felt his shell tighten, his Dïck hardening. He took a sharp breath in and peered back in at the scene.

Molly was now laying down on her futon by her bedroom window holding a bouquet of fake white carnations.

Donnie made it to outside her bedroom door and knocked cordially as he waited outside her door.

Mariko leaned backwards to look at the door and instantly presumed it to be her butler. She's been admiring him from a far, she loves a man in uniform. "Entré." She spoke in a French, seductive accent as she sat upon with her legs crossed, laying sexily.

Raph knocked from the outside with a soft hitch in his breath. He may as well request of he's needed for anything, maybe get a glimpse of her body again, full length and right in front of him though.

"Come in Raph," Molly said to him in her normal American accent. She now sat up and looked at him once he came in.

Donnie entered the room and once he did he froze and did a double take. He blushed beet red and was about to stutter.

Mariko smirked slightly. "You can look ya know." She said flirtatiously as she laid her head down, pulling the band holding her hair in ponytail, letting the fiery locks take fall against her outstretched arm.

Raph entered and his breathed hitched seeing her looking directly at him, he held his gloved hands out in front of him, hiding his erection. "Forgive me, mistress. I came to ask if I'm needed." He asked, keeping his cool with a dead straight tine of voice.

"Actually yes you are my dear Raphie. I need you in bed actually. I cannot take the stuffy boring guys my parents have me arranged to date and marry."

Donnie now opened his eyes and he looked at her body eye candying her and stripping her with just his intense eye contact alone.

Mariko gave a relaxed expression as she looked upside down, next to the daybed was a few bottles of cider. She was tipsy, hence her current light personal mood, Mariko is usually stone cold and everyone knows it. She swings her legs around and stands up slowly. "Ya know I watch you a lot while you work." She said slowly.

Raph curiously looked at her. He looked over her clothes body wanting nothing more than to rip them heavy fabrics off and fuck her senseless. But he contained himself and tiltwd his head. "And how can I be of any help to you with that situation in a bed?" He asked, wanting to just double check he wasn't getting the wrong idea in what she was saying.

"I have seen you a lot around here Raph and I do not just want you to fuck me but I have slowly developed strong feelings for you overtime. Please do not make me beg now."

Donnie nodded as he hesitantly and submissively walked over to her and got on the bed next to her and practically gulped getting so freakin aroused and horny.

Mariko grinned at this, she walked over and got on his lap so she was straddling him, her private area against his covered crotch. She grinded against him for her own pleasure just as much as his, craving solid attention to her pussy. She moaned softly as she dry jumped him. "Lay back." She ordered.

Raph then made his way to the bed. He pulled his jacket off and kicked his shoes off, then undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he walked over. He went for his gloves, but then thought otherwise, leaving them on as he stripped his torso. "As you wish." He said

This was all too much for Virgin Molly. She had a little nosebleed just watching and looking at the man she loves half naked and topless. She covered her nose and gazed and turned her head away from him shy and timid now.

Donnie obeyed her every command as he laid the back of his shell against her pillows and gulped and blushed now wanting to touch her so badly and kiss her that is if she would even let him.

Mariko leaned forward as he leaned back, her legs either side of his hips as she grinded up against his crotch, her hand holding her upright and her other sliding down his torso. She took a sharp breath and looked him into her eyes. "You have one minute to do anything to me! Then it's back to calling me Mistress." She ordered as her grinding stopped.

Raph smiled at her and kneeled down on the bed with his torso up, hovering over her. His gloved hands gently caressed her cheek, his other lowered to the waist of her body, pulling her closer and onto the bed. He laid her down with his body half naked and on her side. His gloved hands lowered to her covered private region. "Let's remove this, shall we?" He asked seductively, looking down and then uo into her eyes.

Molly gulped and she blushed and nodded then she started to cry looking away from him.  
“Raph I really am in love with you. If I’m just some non feeling one night stand then I can’t do this. I want you to return my feelings but I don’t know how you feel!” She sobbed into her hands.

Donnie nodded and with quick fast paced movements he used his gloved hands to caress and stroke her inner thighs up and down while he leaned up into her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent and marked her nibbling on her neck hickeys.

Raph looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He placed his gloved hands on her cheek, lifting it up to wipe her tear stained cheek. “I saw you as a mistress...my mistress. I have been falling in love ever since the moment I was hired!” He admitted. Holding her head in his hands. “I’m in love with you.” 

(Gloves aren’t my kink so you can leave that out for my part)  
Mariko gasped and moaned softly at the mark and hickeys she was being spoiled with. “Donnie, there’s fifty more seconds!” She stated. She wanted him to feel a need when the minute was up! She wanted him to suffer sexually at her hand. She laid her head back to give him more access to her neck.

“Really?” Molly asked gazing deeply into his masked eyes and smiled cutely and pressed her forehead against his kissing his lips softly as she laid down with her back on her bed.  
“You May dominate me however you wish my one and only sexy hot butler.”

Donnie nodded and with his teeth continued to nibble and suck bite and nip deep into her layers of skin and created more bruising purple marks until he began with his fingers to play with and stroke her labia as he inserted one finger into her insides.

Raph smiled against her lips as they kissed and then sighed softly as they pulled apart, he smirked to her words, and then lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pushed her against the wall just behind her bed with a groan, kissing her firmly, their lips connecting and dancing in a rhythm of sorts. He pulled back to press his lips to her flesh on her neck. 

Mariko gasped as he inserted a finger, she grinded her hips up so his finger was deep within her, she begged for friction, she wanted him to enjoy the remaining fourth five seconds. She gasped and thrusted herself up and down. “Yes! Harder! My sexy butler!” She pleaded,

Molly arched her head and back back as she gave him better access to her neck and she wrapped her arms around the back of his shell and rubbed and stroked the grooves crevices and nooks and crannies all over his shell moaning.

Donnie nodded adding a second finger and he used them to scissor inside her and thrusted them in and out of her fucking her with them at a grinding pace as he groaned and kissed her lips hard with his mouth.

Raph's hand messaged her clit through the fabric of the cosplay outfit, which aroused him, but it had to go if this was to be enjoyable for either of them, so did his trousers. He started to unbutton them as he bit down hard on her neck.

Mariko moaned agaisnt his lips as he worked his magic. She was enjoying this and was wondering if she had the heart to stop him. But she knew it wouldn't be exciting without limits and sexual torture. She gender her hips up so his scissoring action went deepe, moaning deeply.

“Ahh Raph please sweetie! Ugh you are making me aroused and turned on even further hot stuff!” Molly mewled out this time as she completely took everything off of her leaving her butt naked.

Donnie grunted at this as he used his two digits to ram and slam them even further to coil and massage her g spot with them then took them out to lick off her juices off of them. He took everything off of himself.

Raph loved her dirty talk, and once his pants were off, he carried Molly back to the bed, laying her down and mounting her. His finger slides from her clit to her belly and to her now marked neck. "Are you sure?" He wanted to double check before he slammed into her, he also wanted to hear her voice.

"Twenty seconds. Better hurry, hot stuff." Mariko said seductively as she sat up and slid her hand over his thick penis, biting her lip wantingly.

“Ahh yes! But at the same time you’re fucking my brains out suckle on my tits too!” Molly gasped and whimpered out arching her back her heels digging into her mattress.

Donnie shook his head no and wanted to be pleasured and played with now. He was now completely naked beneath her and and was back where his shell was was on the bed.

Raph nodded as he smirked. "With pleasure." He said then slammed his cock into her, balls deep, no warning. He leaned down, arching his back so he could reach and kissed her nipple as his hand caressed her other breast and he slowly started moving.

Mariko smirked as she looked at him. "We're gonna get along just fine." She hummed as she slowly lowered her dripping pussy onto his cock, her mouth opened and corners curved into a grin as she took his size. "Ugh! I love this! I love you!"

“Ahh Raph honey please! Goddammit!” Molly screamed out and cried out in pleasure as she was seeing stars and she arched her back and her fingers were clenching and gripping his shoulders.

Donnie cried out and squeaked in pleasure as he arched her back his hands on her hips wanting to be so badly fucked or take his penis into her mouth and fuck him that way.

Raph moaned monotonously agaisnt her nipple as he slowly picked up his pace, but his spite never changed, he was being slow, but he slamming didn't stop. He moved to her other nipple to give it attention between his teeth as he messaged the other with his hand.

Mariko started to teasingly go slow as she rid him. "You look so good beneath me!" She dirty talked him as she moaned, his cock already stretching her walls. She rested her hands on his torso.

Molly screamed out his name.  
“Ahhh Raph! I’m so yours! I belong to you and only to you my butler! I’m your naughty dirty slut!” She moaned dirty talking him as she scratched his shoulders.

Donnie was on cloud nine in pleasure wonderland as he lustfully gaze up into her eyes with his masked ones.  
“Ahh mistress! Please! Go faster!” He practically moaned out.


End file.
